The University of Minnesota Cancer Center is dedicated to cancer research, education, and patient care for the citizens of the State of Minnesota and surrounding region. Our mission is to create a collaborative environment that advances knowledge about the causes, prevention, detection and treatment of cancer. The Cancer Center is "comprehensive" in its breadth, encompassing population, basic and clinical and outreach studies. The Cancer Center is an "administrative matrix" center with 98 nationally peer-reviewed and funded faculty Research Members. The center has five established research programs: Prevention and Etiology, Cancer Genetics, Cell Biology and Metastasis, Immunology and Transplant Biology and Therapy. The Center has six established shared resource cores. The Research Members are leading hypothesis-driven basic, translational, clinical and population based research of childhood and adult cancer. The University if Minnesota Cancer Center is unique to this region in the combination of (1) strong University-centered basic etiologic and experimental therapeutic research, and (2) extensive community (population) based studies of cancer susceptibility, prevention, early detection, behavior and nutrition.